The Truth Behind Kevin
by Parent12D
Summary: Sometime after the dance, Andrew ends up going to Kevin and decides to ask him why he acts like a huge jerk to the Eds and Kevin ends up revealing rumors to him regarding Eddy's brother, from what he had heard, which ends up foreshadowing the movie as a result. How will this go? Find out now! Rated T just in case.


**Alright now readers, I have here for you another story that I came up with!**

 **Now first things first everyone, this'll be the last story, before the story based on the movie gets under way and I get cracking on that! I hope you are all pumped about it!**

 **Now as far as this story goes, it'll be about Kevin this time as Andrew asks him why he hates the Eds so much (precisely Eddy) aside from the fact that they scam people a lot. Kevin ends up giving Andrew some rumors about what had taken place in the cul-de-sac years ago.**

 **Also, Kevin is given a slight Freudian Excuse in this story; I have read on some websites that part of Kevin's hatred for Eddy (aside from the scamming) might have something to do with Eddy's brother and also why Kevin is so afraid of Eddy's brother too. Everything Kevin tells Andrew about this will be only referred to as a rumor to keep the spoilers from emerging until the time is right.**

 **Another thing, this'll be a one shot story, similar to the one I did that focused on Sarah. Of course this'll take place after the previous story, just so you all know.**

 **One last thing, everything that is revealed to Andrew by Kevin as a rumor, will be kept a secret from anyone else to ensure the plot to the following story based on the movie goes forward as planned. Hope that makes sense with you all!**

 **Well that's it for my author's note now, so I'll just start the story now! Hope you all enjoy the story now everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN THE TOWN OF PEACH CREEK:**

It was yet another beautiful day in the town of Peach Creek. It has been a couple of weeks since the disaster that occurred during the Peach Creek Jr. High Dance. The school was currently undergoing reconstruction. Nonetheless, everyone came out safely as the Eds managed to escape in time and the kids and everyone else was going with it perfectly alright.

In particular, in the lane near the cul-de-sac, we see Kevin, who was doing nothing in particular except for checking his bike. Because of this, Kevin's thoughts kept going back to the events of the dance, when Double D managed to hit it off and danced with Nazz. That thought just kept coming back.

 _Damn it, why does that thought keep coming back to me?_ Kevin thought. _I know Nazz actually likes the dork, but did she have to gain the encouragement to dance with him? Geez, this blows…_

Kevin then wondered if he'll be given some time with Nazz sometime soon, and when he does, he hopes to enjoy every moment of it. That is, if he does so happen to spend time with her alone.

With that thought in mind, Kevin continued to mess with his bike with nothing else to do at the moment…

* * *

A few minutes later, Kevin continued to look bored as he messed with his bike when suddenly, a voice called out to him.

"Hey, Kevin!"

Kevin then looked up and saw that at the end of the lane, was none other than Andrew, who was just walking by when he noticed Kevin. Once Kevin saw Andrew, he let out a groaning sound.

"Oh, it's you," Kevin groaned when he saw Andrew. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing," Andrew said simply. "I was just walking by and I just so happened to have noticed you in the lane alone."

Kevin was surprised that Andrew gave a rather simple answer. Nonetheless he just gave a dull look.

"Oh," Was Kevin simple response before examining his bike again.

Andrew was use to Kevin's attitude by now, so it didn't bother him all that much. Still, he knew that he was far from nice, and he wasn't the most easygoing person. Despite that, Andrew hoped that there was _some_ good in Kevin despite his jerkish attitude, just like Sarah and the Kanker Sisters and even Eddy. Andrew also couldn't help but wonder why he acts the way he does and why he is such a jerk to the Eds at times. He knew that the Eds' scams have something to do about it, but there must be something else to it; something that no one else knew about except Kevin himself.

 _I know Kevin has been a huge jerk to the Eds and has done stuff to mess with them, such as reveal Eddy's middle name to the others, and the whole photo incident._ Andrew thought to himself as he rubbed his chin. _But a particular question I have in mind is why Kevin is such a jerk to them all the time. There has to be more to it than just the scams that they pull regularly. Hmmm…_

Andrew then figured out that he needed to find out the truth behind Kevin as to why he's such a jerk and why he acts the way he does to the Eds. After all, there has to be something else to it, right?

With that in mind, Andrew decided to get Kevin's attention.

"Excuse me, Kevin?" Andrew called out and asked.

Kevin then looked and saw that Andrew was still there when he asked him that. Knowing that Andrew won't be going away anytime soon, Kevin felt like it was best to get this over with and figure out what the heck he wants. Letting out a sigh, Kevin then looked up and then responded.

"What is it?" He asked firmly.

Andrew then took a deep breath and explained himself.

"Well Kevin, it just came to me, and I was wondering, why you treat the Eds the way you do and why you are a jerk to them," Andrew asked curiously. "I know that a good reason for that involves the scams they pull, but I feel there is something else to it, and I was just wondering if there's another reason behind it."

Kevin grew wide eyed at the question Andrew just asked him; he was _not_ expecting a question like that from the kid. Kevin was shocked that a question like that came from Andrew, of all people. Instead of giving off an annoyed scowl, Kevin simply frowned and looked shocked in the eyes as Andrew kept staring, keeping that optimistic smile on his face.

 _Does this kid really want to know?_ Kevin wondered to himself. _Should I tell him?_

Kevin thought for a moment, and then came to the fact that maybe there shouldn't be any harm done with telling Andrew about it. Not to mention Andrew had the courage to ask Kevin that kind of question.

 _I guess I should tell him to get this off my back damn it._ Kevin thought. _This kid has guts, I'll admit that. I just hope he won't tell anyone, would he?  
_ Taking a deep breath, Kevin finally responded.

"So, you want to know why I act the way I do towards the Eds outside of the scams that they do, right," Kevin deadpanned in a serious tone.

"Well if you want to that is," Andrew responded. "I mean, you don't have to if you're not okay with it."

"Nah man, you asked, and I might as well," Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "By the way, you're the first person who ever asked me that."

"I see, well when your ready we can start."

Kevin took a minute to look beyond the end of the lane to see if anyone was coming, wanting this to be kept a secret between Andrew and Andrew only. To his luck, no one was coming, so he then told Andrew afterwards.

"Okay bro, I'll tell you, but you have to keep this a secret between us, and us only, or else," Kevin warned him.

"Of course I'll keep it a secret Kevin," Andrew went with it as Kevin sighed in relief.

"Alright bro, come over here," Kevin motioned Andrew to approach which he did. When Andrew approached him, he then started to speak.

"Okay, listen bro, the stuff I'm going to tell you are rumors, and you'll have to keep them to yourself alright?"

Andrew simply nodded in agreement.

"Cool, so, there are rumors," Kevin started. "Well, first off, you remember Eddy's brother right?"

"Yeah, I never saw his face," Andrew smiled. "But I've known him thanks to Eddy talking about him a lot."

 _This kid hardly knows the truth at all. Hope this dude finds out for himself._

"Well kid, the rumors about Eddy's brother is that when he lived here," Kevin spoke. "There have been rumors that Eddy's brother was a top head scammer and had mess with a lot of the kids in the cul-de-sac when he used to live here."

"Okay," Andrew wanted him to continue.

"He liked ripping off any helpless saps that he could get his hands on and it made himself look cool by certain parties, according to the rumors I've heard," Kevin explained. "There's also the rumor that when he was living here, he was also a bully and he loved to mess with children that got in his way, and he demanded respect from everyone. According to what I've heard, anyone that had went against him got bullied and well…let's just say some bad stuff occurred."

"Whoa, that sounds serious," Andrew said. "Sounds like the rumors behind Eddy's brother make him out to be a big bully."

"I hate to tell you kid, but it gets worse," Kevin informed him.

"How could it possibly get worse?"

"Keep this between us bro, but it turns out that I was one of his favorite victims when I was younger and when he lived here," Kevin stated. "From what I remember, every time I ran into Eddy's brother, I'd always be made his favorite bullying victim and I was just one of the two people affected by this, according to what I've been told."

"Oh my Kevin, that must have been horrible,"

"Well bro, there's more to it too, it turns out Eddy's brother also liked to see Rolf a lot too," Kevin explained. "From what I heard, every time Eddy's brother went to visit Rolf, his chickens would go missing, and it was also rumored that Eddy's brother has taken it. What he did to the chickens is unknown."

"Whoa, hope that he didn't kill them from what I'm hearing," Andrew gulped.

"Probably not, but nonetheless, Rolf made it his duty to protect his chickens from him and every time he went there, Rolf would try his hardest to hide his chickens from sight," Kevin continued to explain. "Aside from Rolf and myself, the others were oblivious to what had been going on, according to the tales that have been passed down. Nazz was too into Eddy's brother and thought he was awesome and Jonny was a goon and acted nuts and was lost in his own little world to notice his behavior. As for the twerps Jimmy and Sarah, well they weren't born at the time, so they didn't witness it at all."

"Kevin, from what you're telling me, Eddy's brother sounds like a horrible person," Andrew stated.

"Well it's just a rumor, I'm just telling you what I know about him personally," Kevin stated. "And every time he'd go around the cul-de-sac demanding respect from the others, Eddy himself would always accompany him and act all cocky to gain respect the way he does."

Andrew's eyes went wide as he recalled the time that Eddy acted cocky when Double D was accused of being a bully.

"Whoa, that might explain why he was acting cocky the day Double D was accused of being a bully due to a misunderstanding," Andrew concluded.

"Exactly," Kevin said. "You're taking this in much better than I thought squirt."

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded. "Anything else to it?"

"Well dude, a couple years later, Eddy's brother left the cul-de-sac and moved on to a new location, so from that day forward, when he was gone, everything went back to the way it should be, and you would think that I could move on right," Kevin said. "Well kid, turns out that wasn't the case, cause despite the fact that Eddy's brother moved out of the cul-de-sac, his younger brother Eddy still lived in the cul-de-sac, since he was still a kid and had to remain. Wondering if the rumors about Eddy's brother were true, and thinking that Eddy would turn out just like him, I felt that Eddy would become just like him, based on what I remember, and from how Eddy started doing scams just like him. Because of these rumors, I have decided to act like a jock and a jerk to Eddy to keep the rumors from being true, and since his dorky friends Ed and Double D were associated to him, I decided to be jerkish to them as well for associating with him. As you can see, this has been going on for years since his brother left the cul-de-sac and it just so happens to have leaked into today when you have moved here and all that squirt."

Once Kevin finished that explanation, Andrew had to take in everything he was told for a minute. From what Kevin had just told him, it sounds like Eddy's brother might not be all that cool as he thought he was. Then again, Kevin did say that it was all just a rumor that he heard of years ago when he was younger, so he couldn't be sure if that was all true or not. Even though he felt that Kevin was telling the truth, he didn't quite know how Eddy felt about all of this; better yet, he had no idea what happened to Eddy when his brother was at home with him alone.

 _Geez, based on what Kevin is telling me, there might be a whole new story behind Eddy's brother. I had no idea that Eddy's brother had done that to Kevin and Rolf's chickens._ Andrew thought as he scratched his head. _Still, I'm a little concern about how Eddy was affected by all this and how his brother treated him himself._

After thinking for a moment, Andrew decided to comment.

"Sounds like those rumors about Eddy's brother sound horrifying," Andrew stated. "And you were drastically affected by it."

"Well technically yes dude, but all I know about his brother for a fact is that he did some horrible things to me when I was younger and I was his favorite bullying victim," Kevin admitted. "That and I recall him taking away Rolf's chickens and bringing them back to his former house that Eddy lives in."

"Wow," Andrew then had another question in mind. "What about Eddy, how was he affected by this, and did his brother do anything to him when they were both at home?"

"I'm not sure bro, but all that I've been told is that his brother had a massive ego and had demanded some respect from the other kids," Kevin explained. "Whatever might have happened to Eddy was not shown outside their house and only remained in that house."

"Oh my," Andrew responded by gasping. Most of the rumors that Kevin just gave to him about Eddy's brother sound very serious, and major. He couldn't help but wonder if his brother did something to him, based on the one time Eddy said that his brother was coming back and when he supposedly showed himself (excluding his face), Eddy was cowering in fear and was all nervous, fearing that he would disappoint him. Andrew also recalled the time when Eddy wanted to make a movie for his brother to show that he wasn't a child anymore and the one thing that he said that came to mind was 'No more beatin' up little Eddy, hey, big brother?' That got him concerned about the possibilities, not to mention the time where Eddy tried to call out Double D for unintentionally hurting Ed and when Double D glared at him with teary eyes, Eddy back down, and the fact that he was pretending that Double D was like his brother at that point might have some connections.

 _Damn, I wonder if all these rumors are true._ Andrew thought. _I'm starting to think that there's a metaphorical puzzle that needs to be pieced together._

Kevin took notice of Andrew thinking and made a remark.

"Listen dude uh, those rumors I told you may not be 100% true," Kevin explained. "It's only 50% true based on the possibilities, so I can't say for sure."

Andrew nodded as he went with it. He then wondered how Ed and Double D were affected by this and what they think about Eddy's brother.

"What about Ed and Double D," Andrew asked. "How do they feel about his brother?"

"Well dude, Ed was around at the time, but he was too much of a nimrod dork to notice anything going on and was oblivious to the rumors that were being told, so he was too much of a dork to notice anything," Kevin explained. "As for Double Dweeb, well, I should let you know that Double D didn't live here at the time when Eddy's brother was still here."

"He wasn't?"

"No bro, in fact, Double Dork had only moved in a few weeks after Eddy's brother left the cul-de-sac and Peach Creek as a whole," Kevin admitted. "At first he wasn't too bad, but over time, Double Doofus was being just as big of a dork as Dork and Dorky."

"I see," Andrew was wondering where Double D lived before moving to Peach Creek and the cul-de-sac altogether. It was then that three more people came to mind; what about the Kankers? With that in mind, Andrew then asked.

"And what about the Kankers?"

Kevin gave him a bewildered look as if he looked clueless as he then revealed.

"Uh dude, the Kankers didn't live here when Eddy's brother was still here, and even after he left the cul-de-sac, the trailer girls still didn't live in Peach Creek," Kevin stated. "In fact, those girls had moved into the Park N' Flush Trailer a couple years ago, so how should I know where they lived before."

Andrew thought about that and his mind wandered off to the time Andrew and the Eds were looking for the suppose treasure Eddy's brother buried and it led straight to the trailer park and right underneath the Kanker's trailer. When they found the 'treasure', the chest was revealed to be a wishbone collection, which actually belonged to May. Andrew figured that Eddy's brother was just messing with Eddy and faked the treasure to mess with him, and a similar situation occurred during the whole Spooky-ville fiasco during Halloween.

 _The fact that the 'treasure' that Eddy's brother made up was actually May's wishbone collection was probably a coincidence._ Andrew concluded in his mind. _And the Spooky-ville fiasco was a Halloween prank that Eddy's brother pulled on Eddy…_

"Wow Kevin, those rumors sound like they are a serious issue," Andrew commented. "I might understand now why you act like that to the Eds and to Eddy in particular, because from the rumors Kevin told him, he feared that Eddy would become more like his brother."

"Yeah, uh that's a good way to put it," Kevin decided to go with it. "There's also the fact that I have tried to be generous by giving out free jawbreakers from my garage, and it should be worth noting that I _was_ going to give some to the dorks, before Dorky decided to pull that bridge scam of his on me."

"I get it," Andrew took in everything Kevin told him and wondered if the rumors were true or not. Until he found out the truth for himself, the rumors were just rumors at the moment.

Kevin was surprised that he actually told Andrew everything about what he wanted to know. As a result he moaned.

"Andrew, I honestly don't know why I decided to tell you all this," Kevin grunted. "I guess it's because…well I needed to get the rumors off my chest and you asked and so…you get the drift bro?"

"I do," Andrew nodded slowly in understanding, as now he didn't feel like prying anymore information from Kevin as he felt that everything he was just told was enough for him. Instead he felt like asking.

"Hey Kevin, do you get the feeling that something is going to be happening soon that could affect everyone here," Andrew wondered. "I get the feeling that something big and serious will be occurring."

"Eh, what do I know," Kevin replied. "I'm still a little peeved at what went down at the dance when Double Dweeb danced with Nazz."

"Oh," Andrew recalled Nazz deciding to dance with Double D and it looked cute, but Kevin really didn't like it and the snarky comment Eddy gave him was fuel to the fire as the jock punched Eddy square in the face and stormed out of the gym and possibly the school as a whole. Fortunately, he wasn't the only one who was upset about that, as a certain blue haired Kanker felt furious when her Ed danced with Nazz. But of course, Andrew decided to comfort Marie and danced with her to make her feel better; even though he's not good with dancing, he did it anyway to make Marie feel better. He was still wondering what Marie wanted to tell him before Lee called out to her to head back to the trailer park with her and May. Pushing that thought aside, Andrew felt the need to comment.

"I'm sorry that that had to happen."

Kevin was surprised that Andrew apologized when he didn't do anything. Deciding to play it cool, Kevin took a deep breath and responded.

"Nah, it's cool bro," Kevin played it cool judging by the tone of his voice. "I just hope that I can spend some alone time with Nazz to make up for it."

"Kevin, I think that's a great idea." Andrew commented.

"Uh, right…" Kevin simply replied as he then went back to his bike. "Listen bro, it was cool to chat with you and all, but I got to get going."

"That's fine with me Kevin,"

"Listen Andrew, I just want to thank you," Kevin thanked. "For at least hearing out the rumors that I've been told about Eddy's brother and why I act the way I do to the Eds especially Eddy."

"It was nothing," Andrew replied. "I was just curious."

"Yeah I get it man," Kevin got on his bike. "Just keep those rumors to yourself and don't tell anyone that we had this kind of conversation together, understand?"

"Of course I will keep it a secret," Andrew went with it. "And those rumors will be kept to myself and will remain just rumors for the time being."

"Great, choice," Kevin said. "Listen dude, I gotta blow now. Later!"

"Okay, see you later Kevin," Andrew said.

"Yeah, same here bro," Kevin then started pedaling his bike as he then started riding out of the lane. "Later Andrew."

"Later Kevin!" Andrew waved bye to him as Kevin rode off and was out of sight seconds later. Afterwards, Andrew stopped waving and his mind was still on the info that Kevin had given to him; where they true? What about Eddy's brother? And why does it feel like something big and major is going to occur soon? Andrew pushed all these questions to the back of his mind as he felt like leaving the lane too.

"Hmm…I'm really surprised that Kevin was willing to tell me that stuff. Even though we are acquaintances for now, it was really surprising to have Kevin reveal that stuff to me," Andrew talked to himself. "Well I guess I should put those rumors to the side and head back home. I bet Chaosky has some cookies made today."

With that said, Andrew decided to head back home, hoping that Chaosky has made cookie as he kept the rumors Kevin revealed to him to the side for now, as he happily went home, with that optimistic look on his face…

* * *

Meanwhile, in another lane nearby, we see the Eds located there as Eddy was revealing to Ed and Double D about the latest and greatest scam that he came up with, and he referred to it as 'The Scam of the Century' due to its greatness, especially based on the blueprints as it looked promising. The Eds then decided to get the Scam of the Century underway, unaware of the major, dire and severely serious conflicts and consequences that'll be occurring with the Scam of the Century…

* * *

 **THE END! (OR IS IT THE BEGINNING?)...**

 **YEAH, YOU SEE WHAT I DID THERE? THE ENDING ACTUALLY HAS A TIE IN TO THE MOVIE AND IT'S FORESHADOWING THE MISHAP OF THE LATEST SCAM EDDY CAME UP WITH THAT GOES HORRIBLY WRONG, LEADING TO THE PLOT OF THE MOVIE! I THINK IT WAS A CLEVER ELEMENT THAT I DECIDED TO ADD TO THIS. HOPE IT MAKES SENSE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY!**

 **OH, FOR THE RECORD READERS, ALL THE RUMORS THAT KEVIN REVEALED TO ANDREW ARE TRUE, AND THEY REALLY DID HAPPENED. IN FACT, THEY ARE JUST GOING TO BE CALLED RUMORS UNTIL THE REVEAL TAKES PLACE REGARDING EDDY'S BROTHER.**

 **YOU CAN ALSO SAY THAT KEVIN IS STARTING TO GO THROUGH A MINOR CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, AS HE WAS A LOT LESS HOSTILE TOWARDS ANDREW THIS TIME AROUND, HAVING LEARNED THE LESSON HE GOT FROM THE STORY 'REGRET AND FORGIVENESS' AND IT STUCK WITH HIM. THAT AND THE FACT THAT ANDREW AND KEVIN ARE STILL ACQUAINTANCES SIMILAR TO HOW ANDREW SEES SARAH TOO!**

 **SO YES, THE NEXT STORY I'LL BE DOING IS THE STORY THAT'LL BE BASED ON THE MOVIE, AND LET ME GIVE YOU SOME STUFF THAT I'M PLANNING ON DOING FOR IT:**

 **FOR THE STORY, ANDREW IS ACTUALLY GOING TO BE GOING OUT ON THE QUEST TO SAVE THE EDS FROM THE FURIOUS KIDS THAT WERE AFFECTED BY THE SCAM OF THE CENTURY…OH AND CHAOSKY WILL BE JOINING HIM TOO.**

 **ALSO, ANDREW AND CHAOSKY WILL BE JOINING THE KANKERS FOR THIS RESCUE MISSION, AS THE SISTERS WILL BE DOING SOMETHING USEFUL FOR ONCE BY ACTUALLY RESCUING THE EDS (EVEN THOUGH MARIE IS STILL HUNG OVER BY THAT DANCE). THIS IS BEING DONE SO THE KANKERS CAN ACTUALLY BE GIVEN SOME NECESSARY WELL DESERVED CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, REVEALING TO ANDREW (AND CHAOSKY) THE REASON WHY THEY ACT THE WAY THEY DO AND REVEAL THEIR EARLY LIFE ABOUT HOW THEIR MOM DATED THREE GUYS WHOM SHE DUMPED AFTER GIVING BIRTH TO THREE GIRLS THAT LOOK DIFFERENT FROM EACH OTHER DESPITE ALL HAVING FRECKLES, AND IT'LL BE REVEALED HOW MRS. KANKER DUMPED ALL THREE OF THEM! ANDREW WILL ALSO INFORM THE KANKERS THAT WHILE RESCUING THE EDS IS A GREAT IDEA, HE INFORMS THEM THAT THEY CAN'T FORCE THE EDS TO BE THEIR BOYFRIENDS IF THEY DON'T WANT TO BE WITH THEM AND IF THEY AREN'T COMFORTABLE WITH IT, AND EXPLAINING TO THEM WHY THIS IS SO, USING EXAMPLES LIKE FROM THE VALENTINE SPECIAL WHERE ED WASN'T COMFORTABLE WITH MAY'S VALENTINE (DESPITE HER GOOD GESTURE) AND FROM THE DANCE WHERE DOUBLE D WAS DANCING WITH NAZZ AND THIS HURT MARIE, AND THAT EDDY IS VERY SHORT TEMPERED AND ISN'T COMFORTABLE WITH IT, ESPECIALLY AFTER THE WHOLE PHOTO INCIDENT! HE WILL REVEAL THAT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT THEY CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH THE EDS BECAUSE THEY ARE MORE THAN WELCOME TO DO THAT AND HE GIVES THEM ADVICE AS TO HOW TO DEAL WITH EACH ED!**

 **ANDREW WILL ALSO REVEAL HIS BACKSTORY AS TO WHY HE BECAME SO OPTIMISTIC AND CHEERFUL, WHY HE WANTS TO HAVE FRIENDS, AND WHY HE WANTS PEOPLE TO BE HAPPY.**

 **ANOTHER THING, SOMEWHERE THROUGHOUT THE STORY, ANDREW ENDS UP REVEALING HIS SECRET TO THE KANKERS (HIS CRUSH ON MARIE) AFTER THEY ASKED IF HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND, AND AFTER HE TELLS THEM HE'S SINGLE BUT HE HAS A CRUSH ON SOMEONE. ANDREW WILL REVEAL TO MARIE WHY HE HAS A CRUSH ON HER AND WHAT HE LIKES ABOUT HER. LIKEWISE, MARIE ADMITS THAT ANDREW IS CUTE AND SHE HAS BEEN DEVELOPING SOME FEELINGS SINCE THEY DANCED IN THE WODDS! HOPE THIS WILL BE SOMETHING YOU'LL ALL BE IN STORE FOR.**

 **ONE LAST THING, THE NEXT STORY WILL BE SEVERAL CHAPTERS LONG, PROBABLY MORE THAN SIX, DEPENDING ON THE LENGTH OF EACH CHAPTER, ESPECIALLY SINCE IT'LL BE BASED ON THE MOVIE! HOPE THAT THIS MAKES SENSE TO YOU ALL!**

 **WELL I DO HOPE YOU ALL LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT STORY, THAT'LL BE BASED ON THE MOVIE AND BY THE END OF THE STORY, ALL THE KIDS (SANS JONNY WHO I HAVE PLANS FOR AFTER THAT STORY) FINALLY FORGIVE THE EDS (MOSTLY SARAH AND KEVIN),**

 **THE KANKERS ACCEPT THE FACT THAT THE EDS WILL NOT BE THEIR BOYFRIENDS AND THEY WILL ACCEPT THEM AS FRIENDS, AND ANDREW GETS HYPED THAT THE KIDS NOW SEE THE EDS AS THEIR FRIENDS, OUTSIDE OF JONNY, WHO AS I SAID BEFORE I HAVE PLANS FOR AFTER THAT STORY! I HOPE YOU CAN TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THIS NEXT STORY TO GET UNDER WAY!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU LIKE TO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY, FEEL FREE TO DO SO!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THIS LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY, SO UNTIL THE NEXT STORY I DO, I DO HOPE YOU ALL LOOK FORWARD TO IT, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


End file.
